Une dernierehipsbouteilleuh !
by fleurdpine
Summary: Ca y est, ca devait arriver ..Itachi et Naruto sont bourrés, tous les deux, au meme endroit ... l'un parle au ralenti, l'autre profite de l'état du premier..un gros bordel !


Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ...la preuve , y sont encore tous en vie !

_Ca vous est déjà arrivé d'etre bourré(e) ? Et d'imaginer vos meilleurs amis bourés comme des coings ( expression typiquement de moua ca ..rien à craindre ) ..._

_Maintenant imaginez ... Naruto et Itachi bourrés . Et ensemble ... ca donne ? _

_Un bordel monstre. _

_Bonne chance ! C'est une semi-traduction, c'est à dire , remodelée par moi ... comprenez dans quelques lignes _

Une derniere-hips- bouteilleuh ..!

Habituellement , il ne buvait pas . Pas à ce point en tout cas . La piece tournait bizarrement lorsqu'il penchit sa tete dans ce sens . Donc il pencha sa tete dans l'autre sens pour voir si ca faisait pareil. Yep.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà été bourré avant ?

Il ne pensait pas.

On aurait dit qu'il s'était toujours abstenu de boire . Quand il sentait l'étrange sensation s'emparer de lui, il arretait de suite . C'était impossible de boire lorsque l'on était un des plus puissants ninjas du coin.

Heureusement, il avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

Regardant sur sa droite , il remarqua que son partenaire avait déjà passé le cap de l'ébriété.

Merde.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les pichets qu'ils commandaient partaient aussi vite.

Pourquoi ?

Oh, c'était vrai, il était bourré .

Il n'oubliais pourtant pas que l'Akatsuki refusait l'alcool en mission.

Kisame grona dans son sommeil.

Irrité , Itachi le poussa de la table , regardant comment il heurtait le sol comme un poids mort . Bizarrement , l'homme requin ne réagit pas.

hm... un autre effet secondaire ...

Il devait se souvenir de celui-là.

Remarquant que le pichet était de nouveau vide , il se poussa de son siege , s'équilibra un instant et marcha vers le bar . On aurait dit un pantin de carnaval selon la facon dont il marchait , ou comme s'il était sur un bateau. Ouais , un bateau.

Il se sentait bien.

Tres bien.

Pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait ca plus tot ?

--

Naruto se sourit à lui meme . Il avaitencore terminée une mission de rang A , tout seul. Du fait que la nuit était tombée et qu'il était encore loin de Konoha , il décida de s'arreter dans une petite ville pour la nuit.

C'était mieux que de camper dans les bois .

Lafete était à l'honneur , avant tout . Il commencait vraiment à ressembler à un futur Hokage .

La vie était belle

Et allait l'etre encore plus . Surement parcequ'il venait d'entrer dans un des bars les plus cotés de la region.

Grace à Jiraiya et Tsunade , il commencait à devenir un connaisseur dans l'art.

--

Itachi était retourné à sa table , mais Kisame était parti. Surement depuis pres de deux heures . En fait , il s'en foutait un peu. Un peu quand meme parceque Kisame allait rentrer à l'Akatsuki sans lui, ce qui impliquerait des explications futures .

Explication qu'il leur fournirait avec joie.

Joie.

Il était...joyeux.

Il esquissa un rictus . Puis s'arreta . Puis recommenca , levant les deux coins de sa bouche . Ca faisait un sourire.

Rictus , sourire, rictus, sourire

Le pichet était de nouveau vide . Il se leva pour se diriger vers le bar , et fonca dans quelqu'un.

"Ne...ne me fonce pas dedans. "dit Itachi.

"J'ai rien fait, batard ! ...Itachi ? "demanda l'home , surpris .

Se redressant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne qui avait parlé . Quand il réalisa qu'il était encore à demi par terre .

"Naruto-kun. Q'est-ce que tu fous , où je bois ? "

"Je fete ... dans ce bar . "

Itachi decida qu'ily avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le blond .

"T'es bourré . "accusa-t-il.

"T'es pire que moi. "repliqua Naruto.

"Non. Meme pas vrai. Je vais te sortir de là. Patron, plus rien pour lui, l'es b-bourré. "

Le patron n'écoutait meme pas.

Naruto semblait inquiet . Puis , une solution toute simple apparut à ses yeux . "Itachi, laisse moi te payer à boire !"

"ok. "

Ils commencerent une conversation, resolvant tous les problemes du monde , sauf Sasuke .

Qui, apparemment était un probleme mondial.

"C'est juste ca , il veut me tuer , et il fait tourner toute son..son...e-existence autour de c-ca. Il devient une sorte de psychopathe . Si je luidis quoi que ce soit maintenant , il n'é-écoutera pas , sauf si je l-lui sort des c-conneries . C'est tout ce qu'il veut entendre"

"Ptete. "commenca Naruto, fixant le fond de son verre "Ptete que tu devrais lui dire de trouver un boulot . "

"Un b-bulot ? "

"Un boulot . S'il a quelque chose à faire , autre chose que toi, il se foutra la paix. "

"Mais il continuera à etre un psychopathe. "pointa Itachi.

"oui. "

"Ca serait bien d'avoir un autre psychopathe , mais il commence à devenir pathetique . "

"Donne lui des tuyaux. "

"Quoi ..? T'es en train de me dire que je-je suis un psy-psychopathe ? "lanca Itachi "C'est ca que t'es-t'es en train d'me dire ? "

" Ce que je dit est que tu es un meilleur psychopathe que lui . Tu fais du bon boulot . Excellent, vraiment, je suis tres impressionné . "

"Merci. "Itachi avait quand meme été eduqué des bonnes manieres.

"Ou est l'autre gars ? "demanda soudainement Naruto.

"Quel gars ? "

"Tu sais ... l'autre avec l'epée ... Ki...Kisame . "

"Chais pas . L'es plus par terre . " repondit Itachi , vérifiant ses dires.

"T'as raison. "

Ils tomberent dans lesilence un instant . Itachi fixait le fond de son verre , pensant à quelque chose .

"Dis, Itachi..."

"hm ? "repondit celui-ci, sans cesser de loucher dans son verre

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "

"Je voulais etre bourré ."

"Serieux ? "

"Nan..c'était pas voulu , e voulais boire et ...j'me suis bourré . "

"Ca t'arrive souvent ? "

"Premiere fois . "

Pour des raisons inconnues à l'Uchiwa, ca fit sourire Naruto. Son expression passa à la surprise lorsqu'il vit le blond retirer son blouzon.

"Je creve dec chaud ! "

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa étaient fixés sur le shinobi . Ca serait interessant à savoir pour la prochaine fois qu'il essayerait de capturer le blond pour l'Akatsuki.

Qui, _techniquement , _ devrait etre maintenant.

Itachi regarda le blond .

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait un tee-shirt orange , mais il était gris .

Itachi se regarda , remarquant qu'il avait laissé sa cape à sa table . Il portait le meme tee-shirt que toujours , depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki .

"Itachi, tu sens le detergent . "

Il releva la tete, pour voir Naruto extremement pres de lui . Il n'était pas tres sur de quand c'était arrivé ...ou comment .

"T'es tres pres de moi. " remarqua l'Uchiwa .

"Tu regardais ton tee-shirt. "

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la reponse à sa question.

"Je voulais voir pourquoi . "expliqua Naruto .

"Tu ne porte p-pas d'o-orange. "

Naruto sourit.

"Non. Du gris. "

"Je vois ca. "

"T'as les dents tres blanches, tu dois les brosser deux fois par jour..."

Itachi les brossais apres chaque repas . C'était important de faire attention à ses dents, spécialement quand les dentistes ne se bousculent pas au milieu de Nulle Part. Où le QG de l'Akatsuki se trouvait.

"T'as lesyeux tres bleus. "

"Les tiens sont rouge , et tres jolis. "

Aussi loin qu'il puisse serappeler , Itachi n'avait jamais entendu personne dire que le sharingan était "joli." . Terrifiant , horrible, oui.

"Merci. "

"Je le pense, t'as de beaux yeux . Je crois que t'as les cils encore plus longsque ceux de Sakura. "

L'Akatsuki n'était pas sur que c'était un compliment.

"T-Tu ... sens bon. " Itachi n'étyait pas trop sur de savoir pourquoi il avait dit ca . Pour etre sur, il attrapa Naruto par le col et colla son visage dans le cou du blond.

Yep.

"Merci. "repliqua celui-ci. C'était fou comme Itachi pouvait etre brulant.

"Tes cheveux sont brillants . J'adore. " continua Naruto.

"Tu viens avec moi ? "

Naruto resta silencieux un instant.

"Eh bien ...voui. "

"Itachi ? "

"Hm ? "

"On sort d'ici. "

l'Uchiwa ne loupa pas le sous entendu.

--

Il semblait tres logique aux deux ennemis que l'action suivante serait de prendre une chambre pour la nuit , juste apres qu'Itachi aie attrapé sa cape .

Comme les deux entrerent dans la chambre ...

_Pour cacher le caractere "special "de la scene (bande de vieux pervers !) , la traductrice et l'auteur ont decidé d'un commun accord d'écrire un documentaire sur la vie de la langouste en eau de mer. _

_Les langoustes forment la famille des Palinuridae. _Naruto dechira la cape du criminel de rang S ... _Ce sont de grands crustacés décapodes caractérisés par un corps allongé, de longues antennes épineuses et l'absence de pinces. _L'Uchiwa ne reagit pas , en temps normal , il aurait déjà riposté avec violence mais ... _Le nom de langouste dérive du latin locusta : la sauterelle._

_Toutes les espèces de langoustes sont comestibles, pêchées pour leur chair savoureuse qui en fait un mets de choix et un enjeu économique pour de nombreuses régions côtières. _Les doigts du blond ..._On trouve des langoustes dans toutes les mers tropicales et tempérées, mais les prélèvements excessifs ont souvent provoqué leur raréfaction._Le rouge était vraiment une couleur Sexy...

_Les langoustes fréquentent en général les fonds rocheux où elles peuvent trouver des abris. _Les deux tomberent sur les draps et... _Elles se meuvent en marchant à l'aide de leurs pattes mais peuvent aussi nager en se propulsant en arrière par de violentes contractions de l'abdomen._ ... mais quand Itachi Uchiwa, meme bourré , voulait quelque chose , il l'avait ... il attrapa Naruto...

_Les larves de langoustes, appelées phyllosomes translucides et de forme aplatie, ont une vie planctonique . _"T'as chaud ..."_Elles se laissent dériver par les courants marins avant de pouvoir se fixer sur le fond et de prendre la forme de langoustes. _La vie était belle ... _Pour grandir, les langoustes muent : elles perdent et renouvellent leurs carapaces (plusieurs fois par an quand elles sont juvéniles puis en général une fois par an à l'âge adulte)._

_--_

Itachi retourna à l'Akatsuki tout seul avec une cape en lambeaux , un tee-shirt dans le meme état , et un cou plein de sucons en tous genres .

Kisame était revenu quelques heures plus tot .

Le premier qui aurait été assez stupide pour demaander quoi que ce fut à Itachi se serait pris un mangeykou sharingan tsukoyumi en pleine face. Ainsi, personne nefut assez con pour lui montrer leur curiosité .

--

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain matin sur le sol de sa chambre , se trouvant envellopé dans les bras d'un missing-nin recherché par son village et paniqua immédiatement . Il rassembla toutes ses affaires à vitesse grand V et courrut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait , plus silencieux que jamais.

Il était déjà plusieurs metres plus loin lorsqu'il pensa à s'arreter et à se rhabiller .

Il courrut encore quelques metres pour etre plus sur.

Il prit le temps de penser . Oh oh...l'avait fait une connerie ...

Ses amis remarquere,t que, pendant quelques semaines , il était nerveux et surexcité , et spécialement pale ...

_Read and review svp, j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
